


[翻譯] Random Access Memory 隨機存取記憶體

by masayosi661



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>譯者：masayosi</p>
    </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Random Access Memory 隨機存取記憶體

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Random Access Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749580) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



> 譯者：masayosi

狀況不大對勁，但Harold沒辦法清楚指出是什麼事。他感覺他好像已經在書桌前坐了好幾天，他的肩膀因拱著太久而疼痛。他真該改進他的姿勢了。但當他翻動方格紙筆記本時，它卻大多是空白的，上頭的細窄藍線沒遭受他的潦草筆跡損害過，而他已寫上去的東西全都沒有意義，盡是些用荒謬語法寫出的不完整程式。

也許他是累了。他最近因為課業跟自己的一些企劃案熬了不少夜。通常只要他持續醒著太久，他就會無法集中──精神上還行，但肉體會無法專注。他會視線模糊，而這無法靠清理眼鏡來解決，就像是他的鏡片被偷換過度數似的。他以為他昨晚有睡幾小時，但或許那其實是兩個晚上前的事了。方格紙上的藍線模糊不清，原本的平行線彎曲形成不可能存在的垂直交叉線。

這證明題明天得交，不過他可以早點起床然後在上課前完成它。於是他把鬧鐘設在清晨六點。

儘管他認為自己是累了，但睡眠原來是難以捉摸的。鬆散的彈簧床墊戳著他的背，而且被子太重，他最後把被都給踢開，但這樣又太冷了，一陣冷颼颼的涼風掠過他汗溼的肌膚。他本該起床去關窗，可是他好想睡，所以他拉起床單抵擋寒風，但那又纏得太緊，限制住他在這張窄床的床墊上翻滾的動作。

陽光射傷他雙眼，即使他閉上眼，還是脈動著令人刺痛的紅。他本該拉上窗簾，但他上床時天色還暗著，何況他原本早在太陽爬過宿舍屋頂，能曬進他窗戶以前就應該醒來。只不過，如果他從未睡著，又怎能起床呢，而太陽照穿了這自相矛盾。他把手臂擱到眼睛上，好將陽光隔絕在外。

「要我把窗簾拉起來嗎？我以為你說過你想要陽光照進來。」Nathan說道。

Harold一時間感到困惑。Nathan什麼時候到的？他們花了上週末大半時間沉浸在向量鏈結跟平行流水線之中，然後週日晚上，Nathan表示這很有趣，但他真的想至少能考過他修的一些課，所以他該走了。而Harold在經過一番分析後判斷這是個對他們的研發小組的有禮解散聲明，所以他沒預期會再看見Nathan出現在他的宿舍房間裡。「你早上不是有課嗎？」

「沒有」Nathan說道。「而且現在不是早上了。」

「是嗎，但也不會是晚上。」Harold合理地回答，並往那刺痛人的陽光擺擺手。「不過我的鬧鐘還沒響，所以現在肯定是早上。」

「你睡過了你的鬧鐘。」

「不，我沒有，我從不睡過頭。而且我根本也沒睡。」

「那就是你的鬧鐘壞了。」拉上百葉窗，把那糟透的煩人陽光阻隔在外，Nathan航行過那片堆疊書本與散亂筆記組成的迷宮，從窗邊回到Harold床邊。「起來吧，把你的果汁喝掉。」

「什麼果汁？」

Nathan對Harold手中那杯柳橙汁點點頭。那杯果汁涼透他手指，就像才剛斟上的，但他並沒有倒這杯果汁，而且他也沒見到有人這樣做。挺可疑的，所以Harold沒喝下它，而是將玻璃杯擺到床邊桌上。但這不知為何是段漫長的路程，他的肩膀跟手肘痠痛顫抖，彷彿那杯子有五十磅重。他不穩地放下杯子，放得太靠近邊緣，Nathan急忙抓住它，以免杯子傾倒並將果汁灑在他褲子上。

「抱歉。」Harold對自己出乎預料不穩的手眨眨眼。

Nathan模糊的臉對他皺起眉頭，但那並不是當Harold點出他通常精實的工作成果裡偶發的缺陷時他會有的那種惱火表情，這皺眉令他額頭生起皺紋，使他看來異樣蒼老。他將果汁放到桌上，湊近來把手貼到Harold額前。那是個如此奇特的動作，令Harold沒想到要揮開他。Nathan的手掌因玻璃杯上的凝露而有沁涼潮濕感，這感覺很好，舒緩了一些Harold直到現在才察覺到的緊繃與衝擊，就像是有圈鐵條箍在他腦袋上一樣。

Nathan仍舊皺著眉。「也許我該帶你去醫院…」

「不！」Harold抗議，並掙扎對抗著床單以便坐起身──但這很荒謬，因為他一定已經坐起來了剛才才能拿住杯子。「不，我不需要醫生，我沒事。」他撒了謊。

Nathan的嘴抿得緊緊的，緊得就像套在Harold太陽穴兩邊的鐵條一樣。「你發燒到四十度了。」他邊說手裡邊揮舞一支從Harold嘴邊抽出來的體溫計，但Harold並不記得有量體溫，雖然他舌下壓過金屬探測端的位置酸澀著。

「只是感冒而已。」儘管他鼻子不塞喉嚨也不疼，Harold還是如此說了。只要想到被關在醫院裡，想到那些無菌器械跟緊逼的牆壁還有護士的監看，而且他的學生保險無法負擔一間私人病房──他的胃倒是動盪起來。「我不需要去醫院，我在這就很好了。拜託……」

Nathan研究著他，一臉不高興。但他已經夠了解Harold，足以明白他的偏執不是出於心理不平衡而是實際上的必要。最後他答道：「好吧，我不帶你去醫院，暫時不會。」他警告般地附註。「但你至少把那果汁喝了吧？」

那杯柳橙汁嚐起來苦苦的，像是已經放太久，或是被摻進了甚麼東西。看著Harold勉強喝下半杯，Nathan遞給他一把橘色藥丸，不顧Harold的抗議堅持要他服下，甚至威脅說要找醫生來。「這只是鎮痛解熱劑。你應該沒有過敏吧？」

「沒有。」Harold不情願地同意，把藥給吞了下去。

之後Nathan囑咐他睡覺，但Harold解釋他已經徒勞無功地花了非常多努力在這項任務上，於是Nathan遞給他一本他們的動態建模系統教科書，然後建議他試著讀這個來代替，而沒有照Harold要求的帶給他一本筆記。

然而閱讀一點也不好，他的眼鏡持續起霧，模糊的字讓他頭痛得更厲害。他挫折地把教科書扔到一旁，Nathan從地板上撿起那本受虐的書，指尖滑過書脊確認是否有損傷。「或許你可以看看電視？」

「哪來的電視？」Harold回以抱怨。「還是你是建議去偷學生交誼廳那套設備？」他捻起毛毯上一個鬆散的線頭，忿忿地運算起整齊的垂直與平行線毛毯編織之間的斜紋與歪曲。頭痛讓他心情壞透了，而他的情緒又讓頭更痛。「話說回來，你在這做什麼？你沒有下午的課要上嗎？或是比較早開始的兄弟會派對？」

「沒有。」Nathan回道。「我會在這裡是因為我有兩天沒收到你任何消息了，然後你打電話給我讓我帶柳橙汁來。」

「……我那樣說了？」Harold反問，一瞬間從那堆麻煩的線頭裡分心了。

「對。」

Harold眨眼看著那邊桌上那半空的杯子。「謝謝你。謝謝你的果汁。」

「別客氣。你該告訴我你病了，我就能更快過來。」

「我沒有生病。只是頭痛而已……不過你會趕過來？」

「會。」Nathan回道，他再次皺眉。「我當然會了。」

「喔。」Harold虛應著，不太確定該如何回應。

Nathan很不Nathan，沒有說出其他話。他既沒有調侃Harold竟不能理解友誼這樣一個簡單的概念，也沒有換個令Harold更自在的客觀話題。他讓Harold去想辦法填補這段暫停的對話，而Harold笨拙地嘗試著。「總之我想跟你談談──記得我們討論過的封包交換通訊協定嗎？你說過你不認為軟體能超越一個智慧型運動控制平台的硬體運算驗證？」

上回他們討論這話題時，Nathan對Harold的所有論點都高聲辯駁，但他現在只說：「我記不太清楚了，你何不提醒提醒我？」

於是Harold解釋起他對改善計算機演算法的最新點子，而Nathan毫無反論，讓Harold懷疑這是Nathan想讓他自說自話到睡著的詭計。這招是Nathan在他們剛認識兩個月之內就想出來的，當時他們在關聯式資料庫的研究室裡被分在同一組。然而此時，說話並未像有些時候能奏效那般，讓Harold慢下他的思考，他的心思反而拋下了他的舌頭，持續順不同切線旋轉遠去。他相當肯定他說的話不是每件事都有意義──二進位資料區塊的模組合計肯定沒有那麼沒價值。──但Nathan只是點頭迎合他。

或許他漏聽了Nathan的回答。時光持續不穩定地越過Harold，他沒感覺到自己曾入睡或醒來過，但現在已是夜晚取代了白日，百葉窗外暗著，床邊燈亮起。他沒有睡著，可是他記得自己在作夢，令人不安的模糊景象中，他被人追趕，試圖逃跑卻無法做到，被困在一個步履蹣跚的軀體裡。那讓他想起床去慢跑一下，好能甩開他的思緒一會兒，但只是在床上坐起來就叫他氣喘吁吁，他的每塊肌肉都在酸痛，彷彿他剛跑完場馬拉松在休息，但他根本不記得有跑過。

他沒戴眼鏡，不過還是看得到東西，一個模糊的形體坐在他床邊，朝他靠近，他的脈搏在Nathan開口前因恐慌而加速。「是我，Harold。」  
當然是Nathan了，不然還有誰？他這年住的是單人房，而Nathan是他唯一會放進來的人，也是唯一一個會要求要進來的人。「你還在這？」Harold驚訝地問他。

Nathan說：「我不會去任何地方，試著繼續睡吧，你需要休息。」

「我沒睡著。我需要我的計算機。」Harold剛才腦中靈光一閃，想到把計算多項式除法餘數用在校驗值上，而他想確認他的想法，但他現在不能信任他發疼的腦袋算的數字。「你有看見它嗎？」

「大概在那邊其中一個書堆下頭吧，你這邊真是一團糟。」

「那團亂有一半是你的！」Harold抗議著。不只是那堆寫滿了的筆記，書也有Nathan的份。Harold可以滿足於在圖書館閱讀，但Nathan喜歡把那些他不會買的書借出來。

不過計算機反正幫不上多少忙，Harold想他還是需要台真正的電腦。實在太遺憾了，不能擁有台小到能帶上床用的電腦。在二三十年內，微處理器將會小到足以讓這件事實現。一台真正的個人電腦，而不是個攜帶用的桌機，於是你就能在床上或坐在你最愛的扶手椅上工作了，一台真正的電腦會擱在你膝上。在你膝上──而電腦方面的一個通用常數就是，人們喜歡給它們起可笑的名字（Nathan堅持那讓它們變成不那麼嚇人的設備），所以當然這最終會被叫做膝上機了。Harold為這荒謬感呵呵傻笑。

「什麼事這麼好笑？」Nathan詢問，他湊上前再度探了探Harold的額頭。

他的手這次沒帶來舒緩，濕冷而且給Harold疼痛的頭太沉重的壓力。他推開Nathan的手。「沒事，我只是記起了一些事。」記起了未來──這似乎不太對？不是標準的認知過程，此外明顯違背了廣義相對論。但他相當清楚地想起了還未發生過的事。「我知道你為什麼把書放在這裡。當你告訴你邀回家的女孩們你是哈佛醫學生時她們會更開心。不過明年我們當室友之後這招可會變得更難使用。」

「我們會成為室友，現在嗎？」Nathan的語氣顯示他還是在遷就Harold。

「在我們在MIT的最後兩年。而我們會隨時都在爭論誰留了什麼東西在地上，一腳踩到那片電路板之後你差點就搬出去了。不過我們搞定了很多事──我們一塊熬了很多夜，這是一切的開始。然後在我們畢業後你身邊還是有很多女孩。」

「那很好。但在我們搬到一起住之前，如果這高燒到早上還沒退，你就要先給你自己在急診室挪個地方了。」Nathan回答。

「這不是發燒，這不是問題所在。」Harold現在弄明白了。

「那怎麼回事？」Nathan突然聽起來過度緊張。「你是怎麼了？嗑藥？中毒？還是──」

Nathan的疑心病比起Harold自己現在失去判斷力的程度更嚴重。「不，不是那樣。」Harold否認，小心地搖頭，他的脖子刺痛，於是他惱怒地揉著它。「我已經有點穿越時光了，如此而已。我的體溫會上升大概是因為我的相對時間加速度。」

「穿越時光。」Nathan重覆他所說，聲音聽來不再緊張。「好吧，我猜馮內果比卡夫卡要好些。不知道要拿什麼去餵隻巨大蟑螂。」

「一隻巨大的什麼？」Harold問著，他被這奇異的離題詞句拉回注意力。

「別管了。不過我以為你有讀過那本書……」

「讀過什麼？我可沒看一本你那些滑稽的科幻書，你知道我不會把我的時間浪費在那上面。而你或許能拿到你的滿級分如果你也不……」Harold閉上了嘴，因為他原本無意說這些，這爭論在他們的第一學期結束前就已經老掉牙了。伴隨他們的研究素材，Nathan擱下些平裝本在Harold那，Harold很清楚那是Nathan露骨的努力，想逗弄他的好奇心讓他去撿一本起來看，不過這是場無言的戰爭。況且至少Nathan選書泰半基於有趣的封面，偶爾也是他推測內容真能引人感興趣，而不是選些Harold無法理解他為何特別喜歡的厚重陳舊的文學作品。既然在他們之前有一切未來的無限可能性，那為何要拘泥於過去多過物理學訴求？

然而Nathan沒有反駁，大概是因為Harold終究沒說過。他說不定是又體驗了一次他說過的，或者將會說過的話。「所以你想知道些什麼？」他問著Nathan，想補償自己過去或未來的疏忽。

「知道關於什麼事？」Nathan謹慎地回問。

「關於未來啊！」

「喔，呃……到時會有飛行車嗎？」

「為什麼每個人都想要飛行車？」Harold困擾地反問。「在地面上的那些就夠危險了。問我些認真點的，例如說個人電腦──順帶一提他們會叫它膝上機。然後當觸控技術跟上時，就會有被叫做平板的電腦了，所以你想要的最終也實現了。」

「很高興知道這點。」Nathan聽起來並不特別感動，不過他確實也不會，畢竟硬體從不像軟體那樣令Nathan感興趣。

自從他造了那台讓阿帕網向世界開放的機器，讓世界準備好迎接其相互連繫之後，Harold一直對雙方還有其中一方如何仰賴於另一方都極為著迷。有一天──終有一天世界會準備好的。而這不是樂觀的猜想，他能記得這件事，網路遍布整個地球，有線和無線網路把每個人繫在一起，於是無人能逃脫，無人能被遺忘、消失──

可是他現在就逃脫了，他能感覺到時間在他週遭加速，感覺就像在墜落，就像他滑下了床，儘管這張床水平又寬廣，遠比能塞進他狹窄的宿舍房間內的尺寸還要大。「我想，我又要穿越時空了──總之別帶我去醫院，拜託你了，Nathan？」他虛弱地說。

他在聽到Nathan答覆之前就失去意識，但當Harold回到現實時間中，他還是在他自己那張熟悉的床上，並沒睡在醫院硬挺的床單上。房裡很暗，所以他無法確定自己有睜開眼睛，直到他轉過眼，在打開的門口那微亮的矩形中看見一個人影。

是Nathan，Harold想起來了。Nathan在說話，聲音極低，彷彿不想讓Harold聽到。「對，最高是四十度。他時醒時昏的，沒有咳嗽──是流感？該死的，Finch你的偏執難道不夠讓你去打針流感疫苗嗎？──好，觀察到早上，我知道了。謝謝妳，Dr. Enright。」

「誰？是誰在那？」Harold警戒地喊出聲。「我告訴過你我不需要醫生──」

「沒事的。」Nathan關上門，把房內置於黑暗，不過Harold可以追蹤到他的聲音正移近床邊。「這裡除了我之外沒別人，我只是在講電話。」

他話是這樣說，可是門外傳來聲巨大的拍擊，然後是抓門聲。Harodl開口：「那是──」

「某個住樓上的。」Nathan冷靜地說，幾乎太冷靜了，好像他強迫自己的聲音平靜好安撫對方。「吵鬧的鄰居。」當然了，宿舍的空心磚牆可沒辦法掩蓋過所有派對的聲音。事實上目前比Harold預期的要安靜，現在一定很晚了。

他不甘願地沉進床裡，方才驟升的暫時恐慌讓他疲憊。「誰是Finch？」他記得Nathan以前沒提起過這個名字，不過他喜歡這名字的讀音，柔軟的起音跟結尾的摩擦音對比鮮明。比Wren更有特色，他想，也許哪天他可以用它。

Nathan猶豫了一秒，顧慮會引發Harold那天生的疑心病，然後才說：「沒什麼大不了，只是個朋友，你不認識他。」

「你有好多朋友。」Harold評論著。「那不會累嗎？」要試著去記下那麼多人，他光想就覺得累了。他就只有這麼唯一一個朋友，而有些時候這樣都還太多。當Nathan上週日告別時他幾乎鬆了口氣，心想如果他不必在做事前解釋一切，那他可以多做多少事，心想他將會有多安全。孤獨是確保隱私的不二法門，而隱私是唯一能確保安全的方法，他在很久以前就學會這點了。

然而出於莫名理由，他對他的生活空間遭人入侵並未產生正常的焦慮感，至少跟Nathan一起不會。倒是有某種安全感，Nathan在這、現在就在此處並照看著他，令人感到安心。讓Harold在時光之流中隨波逐流時給他一個可以回歸的定錨。

他開始習慣這點了，習慣Nathan總是在他身邊，讓他說話，使Harold不得不把他的許多想法塞進那些低效率又過度簡化的話語之中，而非僅止於在他自己孤立的腦內享受它們完美的複雜性。他會在Harold試圖太快地衝進驚人的未來時把他帶回現實，這有時令人沮喪，但Harold將會理解他其實需要這樣。他將會對此心懷感激，感激Nathan使他不至於迷失，不至於失去其餘的世界。

他試過對Nathan道謝──還是他將來會試著道謝？他無法分清這是過去還是未來的記憶，不過Harold記得很清楚，他努力用他笨拙又不精確的話去表達這對他而言的必要性，表達他感激Nathan把他大可花在他眾多有影響力的朋友跟許多美麗女孩身上的時間拿來耗在Harold身上。

而Nathan說過──他說──他將會說── _「喔！是啊，老是跟我最好的朋友廝混在一起可真是個沉重的負擔啊！」_ Nathan用了一種特定而略帶嘲弄的語氣，Harold後來才瞭解那語氣下不是藏著極大的侮辱就是深刻的樂趣。

多年後，Nathan將會提醒Harold他們那尷尬的對話，並補充說： _「再說了，你已經讓我成為這星球上排名第十一位的有錢人，所以就算你確實欠了我大學時的一些夜晚，讓我跟你在那寫代碼而不是跟女同學上床，我相信我也已經得到補償了…」_

到那時Harold將比較理解那複雜的過程，並已解開過夠多的人際交往上的無止盡複雜方程式，而這大概得感謝他的朋友。「我會要求你當我婚禮的伴郎。」他說著，然後因為記憶的不完整性而皺眉。「你將會是──」

「Harold。」Nathan打斷他，語調異常溫柔。「別對我洩漏太多事，不要告訴我更多關於未來的事了。我會等待，然後自己看看將來會發生什麼事。」

「你確定？」Harold反問。「我可能不會穿梭時空太久……」填滿他腦裡的回憶帶來重壓，令他感到沉重。那些記憶裡很多都有Nathan，並不都是好事，不過有件事Harold記得很清楚：Nathan就陪在他床邊，翹了三天的課，而那是期末考前一週。他那學期還是及格了，但完全沒機會取得滿級分，即使Harold幫忙他也一樣。

有一天，在他們畢業後很久，Harold會問Nathan為什麼他要留下來，為什麼他不只是拖他去看醫生，打發掉他。（而要是他這樣做了，如果Harold在他當時還不完美的掩護身分下進入了他們的記錄……但是Nathan聽從他說的，就像他總是聽他說的那樣，即使有時他並不喜歡Harold必須說的話。）

_「你叫我別帶你去。不然朋友是做什麼用的？」_ Nathan會這樣說。

_「可是我們當時還不是朋友。」_ Harold會這樣回。 _「那時候還不真的是。你告訴過我，你是在利用我的科技專業知識。」_ 因為Nathan並不具備Harold的能力，遠在現存硬體能支持他的遠見之前，Harold就看出了電腦的潛能。但Nathan可以看出人的潛力。 _「所以是為什麼？」_

然後Nathan會聳聳肩，罕見地躊躇不決，最後才說： _「因為當時你看起來像是需要相信別人，而或許我需要人來信任我，只是這樣吧……」_

「你可以問我的。」Harold若有所思地說，他知道他是安全的。他記得Nathan沒有問他，反正現在沒有。

「問你什麼？」

「問我我真正的名字是什麼。要是我不記得自己現在在哪時候，那我暫時就還相當混亂，所以或許會告訴你。」

「喔。」

「你不會問，對吧？」Harold問他，半是失望半是得意，因為他對這段近未來的記憶是如此準確。

「不，我不會。」

「我知道，我記得。」

「Harold……」無論Nathan打算說什麼，他終究都沒說。Harold幾乎可以聽見他在黑暗中搖頭，可以如此清晰地想像出他的表情，那個溫柔苦笑始終沒變，即使三十多年來，老化在他孩子氣的英俊臉上收足了過路費。

就快了。Harold心想，穿梭快要結束了。他能在胸口感受到，一個令人厭惡心痛的繩結把他往下拉，綁在定點，將他拖回常規的單向時間流，過去總是流向未來，而且無路逆流而上。你所能做的最多就是保留回憶。

有件事他需要知道──這事他沒有問過，還沒問過。

「Nathan。」趁著他還在漂流，他快速地說，畢竟他不記得自己還有另一次機會。「Nathan，如果你…如果我…如果說你發生了甚麼意外，你會在意…你會介意我交另一個好朋友嗎？」

Nathan沉默。Harold瞇起眼看向黑暗，希望能看見他朋友的臉。他很害怕、嚇壞了，汗水打濕他的額頭，寒意取代了發燒熱度。「我不──我不想失去你，我不曉得如果我失去你我會怎麼做。可是如果我失去了你，而後有另一個人，另一個當我需要相信某個人時需要我的信任的人……他不會取代你，沒人能取代你，他不會跟你有任何相似。但無論如何，這樣好嗎？如果我們一起工作，就像你跟我一起工作，如果我們一起拯救這個世界……如果他對我而言變得像你一樣重要，也沒關係嗎？」

Nathan很長一段時間都沒有回答。久到Harold以為他可能已經跳過許多年，然而Nathan仍然站在他面前，他的影子在黑暗中蓋過Harold，卻沒說任何話。不過他沒有跳躍時空，他留在原地。

最後，Nathan平靜地答道：「我不知道──我不能回答那問題，Harold。可是……我希望會沒問題，只要他是個真正的朋友。」

「他將會是。」要像這樣保持固定不移，不得不把握住流逝的每一秒鐘讓Harold精疲力盡。他的頭隨脈搏怦怦作響，他雙眼也悄然闔上。也許他會固定在一處久到足以入睡。「他是的……」

──────────────────────

Harold在一陣巨大噪音下醒來，那聲音重複而穩定就像個鬧鐘，但更加堅持，然後是一聲斥喝。「Bear！安靜！」

那吠叫被聲哀鳴切斷，Harold只能判斷那是在表示困窘。「Bear，沒關係的。」他安慰著，而這就是這隻狗需要的所有許可了。他跳上Harold的床，急切地舔他的臉，好像他戴了副花生醬面具似的。

Harold試圖抵擋他，不過不大成功。他幾乎舉不起他的手臂，感到四肢僵硬。過了一會兒，理智再度重申起它的存在，於是他用個低語的命令喊開了Bear。Bear順從地跳下床，坐在床邊，仰望Harold，瘋狂搖擺的尾巴拍擊地板。

「抱歉，他吵醒你了？」某個人在臥房門口說著。

「Mr. Reese？」Harold瞇眼看著那個模糊的人影。要是這不像Harold擔心過的那樣令人不安而心煩，看見John站在他的公寓裡可真是……非常奇特。

「你的燒在午夜過後不久退了，然後你很快就昏過去了。Dr. Enright建議要多休息。我讓Bear跟我待在一起，但他趁我搞懂火爐怎麼用時開溜了。」

當Harold了解到那蓋住John大半身的紫色汙點其實是他的其中一條廚房圍裙時，這更怪異了。他真的必須找到他的眼鏡。

「我做了班尼迪克蛋，蛋白質對復原有幫助。更多柳橙汁也是。」

當Harold困倦地朝他眨眼時他一直站在那裡，最後Harold才說：「事實上我有打過流感疫苗。疫苗只針對這季節裡最常見的病毒株，不包括其餘百分之三十的感染。」

「好吧，那你覺得可以起床吃早餐嗎？」

Harold考慮著他的胃，而它用咕嚕咕嚕聲證明了它的空虛。

「可以。麻煩你了。」

「馬上就來。」John說道，而Bear在他的尾巴再度敲起地板時給出一聲充滿希望的飢餓低鳴。Harold發現自己面帶微笑，把這加進其他會隨身帶走的記憶之中，一起步向未來。


End file.
